David Ito
Perfil thumb|288px|David Ito * Nombre artístico: デビット伊東 / David Ito * Nombre real: 伊藤努 / Ito Tsutomu *'Apodo:' Devi * Profesión: '''Actor, Comediante * '''Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Iruma, Prefectura de Saitama, Japón * Estatura: 180cm * Peso: 72Kg * Signo del Zodíaco: Leo * Grupo Sanguíneo: A *'Estado Civil:' Casado * Agencia: 'Orega Dramas * Unexploded Bomb (WOWOW, 2018) * Seishun Tantei Haruya (YTV, 2015, ep8) * Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS / 2015) - Goro Amakusa * Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) * Sutekina Sen TAXI (Fuji TV, 2014) * Nobunaga no Chef 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) * Bita Buraddo (Fuji TV / 2014) - Yoichi Imamura (ep.2) * White Lab (TBS / 2014) - Eiichi Kishibe * Dr. DMAT (TBS / 2014) - Akio Morita (ep.8) * Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (Fuji TV / 2014) - Jairo Endo (ep.10) * Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) * Naru Youni Narusa (TBS / 2013) - Akinori Nakayama * Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013, ep4) *Sennuu Tantei Tokage (TBS / 2013) - Mitsuru Katayama (ep.1) *Kumo no Kaidan (NTV / 2013) - Susumu Abiko *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi / 2012) - Tanaka * Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep4) * Akuto (TV Asahi, 2011) * HAMMER SESSION (TBS, 2010, ep2) * Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010, ep1) * Ohitorisama (TBS, 2009) * MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep5) * Kamen Rider Decade (TV Asahi, 2009, ep18-19) * Shiroi Haru (Fuji TV, 2009) * Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008, ep4) * Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008, ep3) * Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (TV Asahi, 2008) * Lotto 6 de San-oku Ni-senman En Ateta Otoko (TV Asahi, 2008, ep9) * Kansahojin (NHK, 2008, ep2) * Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008, ep2) * Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep1) * Kurama Tengu (NHK, 2008, ep6) * Ashita no, Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008, ep4-6) * 4 Shimai Tantei Dan (TV Asahi, 2008, ep2) * Yukan Club (NTV, 2007, ep10) * Joshi Deka! (TBS, 2007, ep5) * Kodomo no Jijo (こどもの事情) (TBS, 2007) * Jotei (TV Asahi, 2007, ep9-10) * Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007, ep10) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) * Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) * Kakure Karakuri (TBS, 2006) * Dare Yorimo Mama wo Ai su (TBS, 2006, ep9) * Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2006, ep3) * Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006, ep10) * Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) * Chakushin Ari (TV Asahi, 2005) * Astro Kyudan (TV Asahi, 2005) * Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) * Mei-bugyo! Ooka Echizen (TV Asahi, 2005, ep8) * Doyo Wide Gekijo ''Kurokawa no Techo SP (TV Asahi, 2005) * Ame to Yume no Ato ni (TV Asahi, 2005) * Hamano Shizuka wa Jiken ga Osuki (Fuji TV, 2005, ep3) * M no Higeki (TBS, 2005) * Division 1 Miracle (Fuji TV, 2005) * Nebaru Onna (NHK, 2004) * Joi - Yu (Fuji TV, 2004) * Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep5) * Denchi ga Kireru Made (TV Asahi, 2004) * Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep8) * Dollhouse (TBS, 2004, ep9) * Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004, ep7) * Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) * Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003, ep9-10) * Heart (NHK, 2001) * Gekka no Kishi (TV Asahi, 2000) * Shin D (NTV, 1999) * Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) * Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 1999, ep8-9) * Tengoku ni ichiban chikai otoko (TBS, 1999) * P.A. Private Actress (NTV, 1998) * Odoru Daisousasen Aki no hanzai bokumetsu Special (Fuji TV, 1998) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998) * Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) * Wild de Iko (NTV, 1997) Películas * Marching: Ashita e (2014) * The Last Message | Rinjo: Gekijoban (2012) * Geode of Fate | Shukumei no Jiodo (2010) * Mr. Tadano's Secret Mission: From Japan With Love (2008) * Hana yori dango: Fainaru (2008) * Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Yuria | Shin Kyuseishu densetsu Hokuto no Ken - Yuria den (2007) * Bashment (2005) * Koshu Prison (2005) * Kiss me or kill me: Todokanakutemo aishiteru (2005) * Death Row Girls | Kuga no shiro: Joshu 1316 (2004) * Keizoku: The Movie | Keizoku/eiga (2000) * Future Memories: Last Christmas | Mirai no omoide: Last Christmas (1992) Curiosidades *'''Especialidades: Béisbol, rugby, natación *'Aficiones:' Videojuegos *Su videojuego favorito es "Juegos de King". *Es hermano del ex boxeador, Takashi Ito. *Su esposa es originaria de Shizuoka, y trabajaba como estelista. Se conocieron en 1994 en un programa de radiodifusión, localizado en dicha Prefectura. Enlaces * Página Oficial Galería David Ito005.jpg David Ito001.jpg David Ito002.jpg David Ito003.jpg David Ito004.jpg David Ito006.jpg Categoría:Orega Categoría:JActor Categoría:JComediante